Olhos de Mil Anos
by Lieh
Summary: Ela encarava os olhos de mil anos que tanto já viu. E que agora compartilharia com ela todo o Universo... Percabeth AU no universo de Doctor Who * *


**Olhos de Mil Anos**

Percy&Annabeth

AU - Doctor Who Universe

Ele contemplava a pequenina forma deitada no berço com um sentimento estranho brotando em seu coração. Não tinha certeza do que era - somente compreendia que era uma mistura de piedade, medo e um instinto de proteção até então adormecido. Sozinho por tanto tempo, o contato direto com humanos era algo raro de acontecer, mas aquela situação lhe despertou um interesse especial.

Porém ele não imaginaria que sentiria novamente aquelas coisas tipicamente humanas como Dor. Ternura. Receios. Tudo isso misturado em seus pensamentos enquanto pegava o bebê no colo como se ele fosse a coisa mais quebrável e valiosa do Universo.

Ele não sabia exatamente como definir o ser pequenino em seus braços. Havia uma palavra, no entanto, que surgiu: _anjo_. Era uma menina com nascentes cabelos loiros e pele alva, ressonando suavemente, perdida em sonhos muito além do perigo que estava à espreita.

Um clarão cegamente intensificou-se no cômodo, contrapondo-se a escuridão anterior. Ele não pensou duas vezes: fugiu com o anjo bebê ainda em seus braços.

O clarão intensificou-se por todo o planeta. Era o fim do mundo, mas ele tentaria de tudo para salvar o seu anjinho - o único propósito que não o fez desistir da humanidade.

* * *

A tarde era ensolarada com uma doce brisa. Havia milhares de crianças a brincar no parque. No entanto apenas uma interessava o jovem timelord: uma criancinha de cabelos loiros cacheados que brincava no balanço, sozinha. Casualmente, ele aproximou-se da menina tentando não assustá-la.

- Olá.

Ela o encarou com grandes olhos cinzentos que praticamente diziam: _quem é você? _Era como se ela tivesse feito a pergunta em voz alta de tão óbvio que estava escrito nos olhos delas.

- Oi. Você não é daqui, é?

Aquela era uma pergunta engraçada.

- Teoricamente não, mas eu estou aqui há bastante tempo – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Suas roupas são estranhas.

O timelord franziu a testa. Havia algo de errado com suas roupas? Só porque ele usava uma gravata borboleta e um terno do século XIX, não quer dizer que as roupas eram estranhas.

- Não são não. São legais.

- São estranhas sim. São velhas.

Ele desistiu de convencê-la que suas roupas eram legais e era ela que não tinha bom gosto. Decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Qual é o seu nome, espertinha? – perguntou.

- Annabeth Chase. E o seu?

- Não importa agora... – ele parou, incerto – Onde estão os seus pais?

- Não tenho pais – ela abaixou a cabeça com os grandes olhos escritos em tristeza, voltando a encará-lo novamente – Eles morreram quando eu era ainda pequena. Moro com minha tia.

O timelord compreendeu que ela não deseja que sentissem pena dela. E de fato, ele não sentiu, mas sim orgulho. Ela não imaginava o quanto a vida dela corria perigo naquela noite quando a salvou, e vê-la ali anos depois, viva, crescida e saudável era um alívio.

- De onde você vem? Nunca vi você por aqui antes – perguntou ela.

- Eu vim de muito longe... Gosta de chocolate? Tenho alguns aqui.

A garotinha era inteligente o suficiente para saber que aquele rapaz engraçado não representava nenhum perigo para ela, como sua tia vivia dizendo a respeito de falar com estranhos. De bom grado, eles partilharam uma barra de chocolate. Depois, ele disse adeus.

Um fato estranho, porém aconteceu: ela viu o rapaz entrar numa cabine azul da polícia bem esquisita no meio da rua. De repente, um barulho. A cabine desapareceu e o garoto dentro dela também.

Annabeth Chase nunca contou o estranho encontro que teve naquela tarde de verão no parque para ninguém. Anos depois ela ainda tentaria entender quem era aquele rapaz e como ele desapareceu daquela forma.

Mesmo com as memórias difusas, os traços dele ainda eram visíveis: cabelos negros e bagunçados, uma gravata borboleta e olhos verdes.

Olhos de mil anos.

* * *

Annabeth sentiu a mão segurar o punhal com toda a força que tinha. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo e nem o que era aquela coisa que parecia uma cobra gigante escamosa cheia de dentes, que estava vindo em sua direção prestes a matá-la. O coração parecia que iria sair pela boca. Ela fechou os olhos já esperando o ataque.

Até sentir um suave toque na mão direita livre e uma voz conhecida, desenterrada de seu coração, exclamando:

- Corra!

Eles correram sem rumo até chegarem ao parque e pararem para respirar. Annabeth o encarou e gelou.

_Era ele._ E continuava o mesmo. O mesmo garoto que conheceu há dez anos, sem nenhuma mudança. Absolutamente nenhuma. Ainda parecia ser um rapaz por volta dos dezoito anos que se passaria facilmente por um estudante.

- Olhe para você! – o garoto exclamou rindo – Como cresceu! Da última vez que eu a vi, você era uma garotinha bem curiosa.

Ela não sabia o que responder, pois havia um irritante sentimento de não estar muito bem arrumada... Ela poderia pelo menos ter penteado mais o cabelo se soubesse que iria encontrá-lo de novo naquele dia... Reprimiu esses pensamentos bobos.

- Você voltou... – murmurou ela já senti o espanto tomar conta.

- Você estava em perigo e eu vim salvá-la de novo. Um "obrigada" seria bem legal...

- _De novo_?

O jovem timelord queria se bater por ter uma língua com vida própria. Ela não precisava saber sobre o passado e a razão dos pais dela estarem mortos por causa de uma rachadura na parede do quarto. Ele não estava pronto para contar. Não naquele momento.

- Diga-me: quem é você?

- Me chame só de Percy. Tá legal assim?

- Percy... Percy o quê? Esse é o seu nome verdadeiro?

- Não. – respondeu ele prontamente, com o nervosismo à flor da pele, pois a conversa estava perigosa.

O silenciou caiu. Os dois se encaravam lendo um ao outro. Annabeth com seus grandes olhos cinzentos possíveis de ler e Percy com os seus olhos verde de mil anos... Olhar de quem já viveu muito, mas ainda tinha tanto a ver... E Annabeth transparecia essa vontade idêntica à dele de ver mais, conhecer, explorar. Era como sela ela gritasse: _Para onde você for eu quero ir também._

- Por que você desapareceu numa cabine de polícia naquele dia?

De todas as coisas que ela poderia perguntar, esta era a que mais intrigava a garota.

Percy sorriu matreiro.

- Ah, era a minha TARDIS. Ela é fantástica! Eu acho que eu a estacionei aqui perto...

Ele já estava quase indo para o lugar onde estava a nave, antes de Annabeth detê-lo segurando-lhe o braço.

- Você vai embora? Vai desaparecer de novo?

Um nó na garganta se formou no jovem timelord. Não podia levá-la com ele, podia? Era muito perigoso, coisas terríveis poderiam acontecer.

Mas ele queria tanto...

- Não vou embora, a menos que você queira. – respondeu.

- Não. Eu quero ir com você.

Não foi uma pergunta e nem uma afirmação em tom de dúvida. Era definitivo que Annabeth desejava e iria com ele. Aquilo o assustou ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentiu o coração aquecer-se como há anos não sentia. Mas ele tinha que ser honesto, pelo menos um pouco...

- É perigoso, coisas ruins podem acontecer.

- Não importa. Não tenho medo.

Ele sorriu estendendo a mão para ela.

- Eu falei que a TARDIS é uma máquina que viaja no tempo e no espaço?

Annabeth sorriu e correu junto com ele, depositando toda a confiança no garoto que havia retornado com sua caixa azul, a gravata borboleta e os olhos verdes de mil anos - mil de anos de coisas que ele viu em todo o Universo e que a partir dali compartilharia com ela.


End file.
